Dandelions
by when the night grows old
Summary: AU cute little!klaine one-shot! dandelions are involved, along with little boy romances!


A/n: I kindof just got inspired today... :3

Little Kurt Hummel was different from other boys his age, he knew this. No, Kurt wasn't lonely, he had friends. The only difference was that his friends were girls. Only girls. Burt thought nothing of it until the day his son asked him for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday. But nowadays as Kurt neared his eighth birthday, he finally found a friend that he had lots in common with. This boys name was Blaine Anderson. Blaine was unlike other boys too, Kurt discovered. Blaine, like himself, enjoyed broadway and singing, dancing and having tea parties. Kurt was over the moon about his new friend. It wasn't until one day at recess that Kurt thought of Blaine as anything but a friend...

The bell signaling the beginning of recess rang loudly. Kurt put his workbook away as fast as his little fumbling fingers would allow him. Kurt couldn't wait to play with Blaine on the playground. Blaine, after all, was his best friend. Sure, he was really good friends with Mercedes and he liked Rachel (she could be really bossy sometimes, and Kurt didn't like that, but Kurt admired her because she was a really good singer like him) and he'd always been fond of Finn, but Blaine was just _different_. And in the best ways possible. Kurt used to hang around Finn all the time, but one time Kurt felt like holding Finn's hand like other boys and girls did. Everyone else said they were "boyfriend and girlfriend" Kurt didn't really know what that meant, all he knew is that they held hands, played together and kissed sometimes. Kurt didn't see anything wrong with being this was with Finn, but Finn did. After that, Finn stopped playing with Kurt and started to hang out with the rough boys. Kurt didn't like them because they played football at recess and got their clothes all dirty, and their hair all messed up. Kurt knew he would _never_ do something like that.

Kurt rounded the corner of the hallway and felt a shove at his chest, sending him flat onto his bottom.

"Oww!" Kurt called. He looked up at who had pushed him down, he saw Dave and his other football friends laughing at him.

"Oops, didn't see you there. Wouldn't want to get your stupid hair all messed up." Dave said. He took his fingers and ruffled Kurt's perfectly placed hair. Kurt's face scrunched up, his face was hot with anger. Just at that moment Blaine swooped in from behind Dave and his friends.

"Go away, Dave! Stop hurting Kurt! What did he ever do to you?" Blaine spoke through his teeth. He knelt down beside Kurt. Kurt was rubbing his lower back in pain. Blaine offered a hand down to Kurt and helped him off the ground.

"Come on, Kurt. Leave Dave and his big idiot friends to bother someone their own size." Blaine turned on his heel with Kurt's hand in his own. Blaine pushed the door open and the warm spring air trickled over the boys faces.

"After you." Blaine said politely. Kurt stepped out into the warm sunlight, Blaine following suit. The boys walked along the the side of the school building, avoiding the puddles. Blaine's eyes then widened with excitement.

"Kurt! Look! Dandelions!" Before Kurt could argue, Blaine had released his hand and raced over to where a small bundle of dandelions were sprouting from the concrete. Kurt knew very well that these weren't flowers, but weeds. Blaine didn't seem to care. Kurt did have to admit, they looked rather pretty. The golden petals were tiny, and fragile. Kurt kept walking along slowly, missing Blaine's hand in his. Blaine and him were best friends, they did everything together. Kurt liked Blaine a lot. Him and Blaine hung out almost everyday. They would watch various musicals and sing along. They would sit in Kurt's garden and have tea parties. Kurt liked holding Blaine's hand, it made him feel safe and like he had a friend. He could hold hands with Mercedes and Rachel, but it wasn't the same. Blaine was his best friend, and that meant they were closer than anyone else. Blaine was still mesmerized by the dandelions. Kurt simply laughed to himself, Blaine was easily entertained. As he kept walking making sure to not stray too far from Blaine, Blaine ran and caught up to Kurt holding something behind his back.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine spoke as he intertwined their fingers again.

"I-I picked this...for you." Blaine held out a small dandelion to Kurt. A smile broke across Kurt's face, possibly shining brighter than the spring sun. Kurt twirled the petite flower between his fingers. He stared at his, twirling, twirling, twirling...

"Look! There's more!" After walking a little ways, Blaine had been sidetracked by yet another small bundle of the bold weed. He walked over, returning back much quicker this time.

"I got you another one!" Blaine intertwined their fingers as he handed Kurt the other flower. Kurt giggled at Blaine's cuteness. They walked along a little farther swinging their hands in between themselves. Both boys were being quiet. Blaine kept whipping his head around looking for more signs of spring. Kurt noticed the small patch of yellow sprouting, he released Blaine's hand just as Blaine gently pulled away, racing over to the weeds. Kurt watched Blaine as he pulled a long stem from the ground, and threw it to the side shaking his head. He repeated this once more before finally nodding in approval of one. He sauntered back to Kurt and slid the flower in Kurt's tiny grasp.

"For you, my love!" Blaine said sweetly. Kurt giggled as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Blaine! Love is a grown-up word!" Kurt spoke through his giggles. Blaine was laughing along with him.

"I know, but that's what my daddy says to my mommy whenever he gives her flowers. She always gives him a kiss and tells him that she adores him. Idunno what that means, but they both act really smiley, so it must be good." Blaine spoke earnestly. Kurt just nodded.

"Why'd you get me three of these?" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Because one isn't enough for you, Kurt. I need more than one to show you how much I like you. Just like my mommy and daddy. Daddy never brings one, he always brings a boocane. I think that's what they're called?"

"I wouldn't mind just one. I like the simple things. My daddy always gives my mommy one. She says the simplest things in life are the most wonderful." Kurt spoke softly. On the inside Kurt was itching to ask Blaine a question.

"Blaine..." Kurt spoke slowly.

"Yeah?" Blaine responded, looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Do you...is it...can boys love each other like mommies and daddies?" Kurt spoke quickly. Him and Blaine stopped walking. They were now standing face to face. Blaine was biting his lip and shifting his feet, unsure how to answer Kurt's question.

"I think so. I mean, why not? Boys can like girls, and girls can like boys...why can't boys like boys to? I don't see why not." Blaine was now smiling at Kurt. Kurt felt a funny feeling in his stomach, like there were little butterflies flying around. Kurt swallowed hard.

"What if I told you that...I don't like girls? What if I told you I liked boys?" Kurt bit his lip, afraid of Blaine's answer. Blaine stuck his tongue out, something he often did when he was deep in thought.

"W-would we still be b-best friends?" Kurt spoke through thick tears. He really liked Blaine, he hoped Blaine wouldn't stop being his best friend.

"Of course, Kurt! I could never stop being your best friend!" Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and sniffled. Blaine reached out and wiped the large tear from Kurt's cheek.

"What if...I felt the same?" Blaine said quietly. He was looking at his feet shifting back and forth. Kurt looked up in shock.

"W-what? Blaine, you like boys too?" Kurt was confused. There was no way that Blaine liked boys too.

"Well yeah. I mean, what if I...I liked...you?" Blaine swallowed and bit down on his lower lip, trying not to cry. Kurt was blown away.

"NO WAY! 'Cause I was gonna say that I kinda maybe liked you! But I wasn't gonna say anything, I thought you would get mad and not be my best friend anymore!" Kurt was smiling bigger than he thought possible. Blaine's smile took over his entire face.

"REALLY? So... what does that mean?" Blaine became slightly confused.

"Well, if boys and boys can love each other like mommie's and daddie's, and I like you like that, and you like me like that...then...are we boyfriends?" Kurt concluded. What else could all of this mean?

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like that. Does that mean we should, I mean, we can...kiss?" Blaine was nervously sweating and shaking. Kurt squeeze Blaine's hand, in a way of calming him.

"I like that idea, my dear." Blaine looked up at Kurt a little confused.

"It's what _my_ mommy and daddy say to each other." Kurt smiled adorably.

"So...we're gonna..." Blaine looked across to Kurt's pink tinted lips and back up to his eyes.

"If you wanna." Kurt said excitedly. The butterflies in his tummy would not cease. He couldn't believe he was actually about to kiss Blaine, his best friend, I mean, _boyfriend._

"Okay." Blaine whispered softly. Both boys inhaled deeply and took a small step closer to each other. Blaine released his grip on Kurt's hand, Kurt looked at his confusedly.

"When my mommy and daddy kiss, they go like this." Blaine caressed Kurt's face, placing his two little hands on either side of Kurt's porcelain visage. Kurt's skin was so soft beneath Blaine's rough fingers. He tried to be gentle, not forcing Kurt's jaw up too far. Kurt and Blaine both puckered their lips slightly, and before they knew it, they were _kissing_. Blaine's lips were warm on Kurt's, and vice versa. The kiss was soft and gentle, lips against lips. There was no movement. The boys stood like that for a while. Kurt's hands were in little fists by his side, trying to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Both boys pulled back in sync, with a small _pop_. Blaine bit at his lips, they were tingling.

"I liked that." Kurt spoke in a small voice. Blaine intertwined their fingers again. Blaine released one of Kurt's hands to life Kurt's face to look at him.

"Me too. We should've done that a while ago. Let's do that once everyday. Like a reward." Blaine turned and let go of Kurt's face. The boys began walking side by side.

"My mommy and daddy give each other a kiss goodnight everyday. Mommy says it's a reward to get to kiss daddy and know that he's hers to keep. So why don't we do the same? I know I'm lucky to have you now. Can kissing you be my reward?" Blaine was now practically begging Kurt. There was no way Kurt could say no, not that he would.

"Of course! But I don't want a kiss just on the lips. My mommy and daddy give kisses on the cheeks, the foreheads, the nose and on the eyelids. I know it seems silly, but my mommy seems to really like it. So I guess I'll like it too." Kurt was smiling ear to ear. Blaine stopped to face Kurt.

"I'll kiss you here," Blaine placed a small kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"and here," He placed another kiss on both Kurt's cheeks.

"here," another on Kurt's eyelids.

"here," Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

"and...here." Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. This time Blaine darted his tongue out of his mouth and ran it along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt pulled back in shock and disgust.

"What was _that_?" Kurt wiped his mouth in horror.

"I-I'm sorry! I saw my older brother do that once, his girlfriend seemed to like it. I thought you'd like it too." Blaine said sheepishly.

"Ick! Let's not do that _ever_ again. That's just gross. Why would adults do that? It's so icky." Kurt scrunched his nose up at the thought.

"To be honest, I didn't like it much either. We don't have to do that if you don't like it. Let's just do normal kisses. Deal?" Blaine said smiling.

"Deal." Kurt smiled in return. And with that, the boys sauntered off holding hands, nonetheless. Both boys felt like they could take on the world with each other by their sides. The boys spotted the swing set, but only saw one swing available.

"Race ya?" Blaine said with a smirk, and off they shot, racing for the swings.

THE END

a/n: I hope you like it! :D I got inspired by today's events, my best friend gave me dandelions, and I kept them. It was really adorable. The rest of this story was improvised. But I hope you enjoyed! First on-shot ever! :D


End file.
